Ashes of Vengeance
by Paris-Du-Bois
Summary: If bad people hurt someone you loved, how far would you go to get revenge?
1. Prologue

**Summery: **If bad people hurt someone you love, how far would you go to get revenge?

**A/N:** This is my first venture into fanfiction, so be gentle. I am usually more of a reader than a writer, but I just couldn't get this story out of my head, so I thought I would give it a try. Tim is my favorite NCIS character and I just loved the relationship he had with Sarah in Twisted Sister. This will be a multi-chapter story, and I hope to post at least one chapter a week, but I'm smack in the middle of midterms right now, so it might be a little slow at first. I should have the first two chapters up this week, though.

English is not my first language, so if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them.

I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS and its characters do not belong to me. I am not making any profit off of this story.

* * *

**Ashes of Vengeance**

by Paris-Du-Bois

_Je ne te quitterai point que je ne t'aie vu pendu._

_-Jean Baptiste Poquelin Moliere_

_

* * *

_

**_Prologue_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The heart monitor echoes in his head. For a while, all he can do is close his eyes and listen to the steady sound of the nearby machines. His back rests against the hard hospital chair, but he barely notices, as he goes over it all in his head again, trying to figure out what went wrong.

Tim McGee was used to the people around him getting hurt. Working in law enforcement, it was almost to be expected. What he wasn't used to was the sight of his baby sister's body, broken and bruised, unconscious in a hospital bed.

"This shouldn't have happened," he says softly "I should have been there."

Overwhelmed, he stops talking for a moment and just watches the rise and fall of his sister's chest. Looking again at the bruises that mark his sister's face, Tim sighs and clenches his fists.

"I swear to god, Sarah. I'm going to find this guy, and I'm going to make him pay."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** This is where the story really gets started. This one's only a little longer than the prologue, but I can guarantee that it will be one of the shorter chapters. All of my (basic) medical information was found on wiki, so I can't be too sure that it's correct, so if anyone notices anything _really _wrong, let me know. I have one more chapter saved up, and it will try to upload it either tomorrow or thursday, and then updates will be only done in between midterms and study breaks. Thanks so much!

English is not my first language, so if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them...

**

* * *

**

**Ashes of Vengeance**

by Paris-Du-Bois

_Je ne te quitterai point que je ne t'aie vu pendu._

_-Jean Baptiste Poquelin Moliere_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter one**_

_12 hours earlier_

Tim Mcgee woke up with a start to the sound of the phone ringing. His eyes could barely focus as he tried to make out the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was nearly two in the morning, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and go back to sleep. He considered letting it ring, but he knew that if it was Gibbs and he ignored it, he would be in a world of trouble. The phone kept ringing and Tim leapt up, knocking over a chair in her race to grab it on time.

"Hello," he grumbled, picking up the phone.

_ "Is this Timothy Mcgee?"_ came the female voice on the other end.

"Yes, that's me." he said cautiously, not recognizing the voice.

_ "My name is Bethany Lowell; I'm calling from Georgetown University Hospital. We have a patient here by the name of Sarah Mcgee, and you are listed as her emergency contact. Is that right?" _

"Yes, she's my sister," he replied, already grabbing a pair of jeans from his closet "What happened? Is she okay?"

"_Your sister was brought in earlier tonight,"_ the woman explained _"It appears that she was the victim of a mugging. She's in surgery now, so it would be best if you came…"_

Tim didn't let het finish, "I'll be there in ten minutes," he said as he closed the phone. Grabbing his keys as he left, he headed down towards his car.

* * *

Tim got to the hospital less than ten minutes later, surely breaking every speed limit on the way. After parking his car in the first spot he could find, he burst through the hospital doors and headed to the front desk.

"Hi, I got a call about my sister, Sarah Mcgee?" Tim inquired, his voice raising in concern "They said she was in surgery."

"Sarah Mcgee," the receptionist repeated, as she quickly typed the name into her computer "Yes, I have her listed here as being in surgery, but if you take a seat I'll page the doctor who examined her when she came in, and he'll explain everything to you."

"Thank You," he replied appreciatively, as he turned to go sit down in the waiting area.

Sitting there, his mind couldn't help but go over all of the terrifying possibilities about what might have happened to his sister. He could feel a sense of guilt come creeping in. She was his baby sister, and he was always supposed to be there to protect her. Where was he when she was getting attacked? What was she even doing out alone so late at night, alone? Overwhelmed, he put his head in his hands and just concentrated on breathing for a while.

He sat there in silence until an older man dressed in a white lab coat approached. He was about Gibb's age, and he exuded a sense of authority often found in doctors.

"Mr. Mcgee?"

Tim stood, walking towards him, eager for information about his sister. "I'm Tim Mcgee," he started, "I'm Sarah's brother."

"Yes, I'm Dr. Neil Belvin; I examined your sister when she was first admitted," the Doctor stated, a slight frown on his face "Mr. Mcgee, your sister seems to have been badly beaten. None of her injuries are life-threatening, fortunately, but they are extensive. She broke her right arm in two places, fractured at least two ribs, and she has a slight depressed cranial fracture, which is what she is in surgery for right now."

"_Oh My God_," It was almost too much for Tim to take in, as he collapsed back into the waiting chair. Dr. Belvin cleared his throat, and Tim could tell that he wasn't finished.

"There's more, isn't there?" he asked, desperately hoping that there wasn't.

The Doctor nodded, "I'm sorry, Mr. Mcgee, but there were also signs of attempted sexual assault. There are no indications of actual penetration, but your sister's pants were ripped and there were several bruises on her inner thighs."

"What?" Tim desperately shook his head, "No!" he said angrily.

Tim let out a choked sob, as he rubbed his face with his hands. Not Sarah, not his little sister. This couldn't be happening.

"I just…I don't understand," Tim almost whispered "What happened? Did somebody bring her in?"

Dr. Belven gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm not sure what happened. She was brought in by ambulance at about midnight. The police came by as well, and they said they would stop by sometime tomorrow to get her statement,_"_ he replied, putting a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder. "She should be out of surgery within the next hour, and then she'll most likely sleep for the rest of the day, but I'll let you wait in her room while you wait if you want."

"Thank You," Tim said appreciatively, still trying to understand just what had happened to his sister that night.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: _a) The team finds out_

_ b) Sarah wakes up_

_ c) Tim gets confrontational _


End file.
